ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Warrior
Specializing in the arts of battle, Warriors are masters of all aspects of melee. Warriors are a very versatile melee class and can fill a number of different roles in a party. Warriors can act as tanks, protecting their comrades from the enemy attacks. Warriors can act as damage dealers, destroying the monster with their weapon. Warriors can also act as pullers, bringing monsters to camp for the party to fight. Abilities {| border="0" cellpadding="5" cellspacing="0" align="center" width="100%" | valign="top" | Job Abilities | valign="top" | Ability Level Recast Duration Description Mighty Strikes 1 | 2 hours | 45 sec | Every melee attack will be a critical hit. Provoke 5 | 30 sec | N/A | Adds a substancial amount of emnity (hate) to you. Berserk 15 | 5 min | 3 min | ATK is increased, DEF is lowered. Defender 25 | 3 min | 3 min DEF is increased, ATK is lowered. Warcry 35 | 5 min | 3 min Increases ATK for party members within the AoE. Aggressor 45 | 5 min | 3 min Increases ACC, but lowers EVA. Warrior Job Traits Defence Bonus - Level 10: Raises DEF against physical attacks. Resist Virus - Level 15: Gives you a bit of resistance to negative status effects. Double Attack - Level 25: Has a chance of allowing you to attack twice in a row. Attack Bonus - Level 30: Raises the power of physical attacks. Resist Virus - Level 35: Improves the Resist Virus trait. Resist Virus - Level 55: Improves the Resist Virus trait. Resist Virus - Level 70: Improves the Resist Virus trait. Artifact Equipment Provoke and you As a Warrior, it is part of your job to save lives. (Not all of your job mind you, you can still by all means be a damage dealer.) With higher DEF, VIT, and HP than other jobs, you are a defender. Now, in battle, every action a player does in battle, adds hate to his/her "hate meter". The player with the most hate is attacked by the monster. As you can imagine, hitting for 20 damage wouldd generate more hate than hitting for 4. (The same applies to healing.) So how do you keep your beloved mages and other fragile party members from certain death when they're hitting/heal endlessly? That's where the blessed ability, Provoke, comes in. When you use Provke on a monster, it adds quite a bit of hate to you, usually enough to have the monster attack you. Don't worry, your healers will keep you alive, but with all that healing, they will get some major hate. So you have to keep Provoking so everyone can stay alive. Your Provoke Macro So, having trouble targeting the incoming monster while the puller is bringing it to camp? Don't worry, it's a problem all Warriors face at one time or another. The simple solution is using . Clueless? makes you automaticly highlight the hostile monster. (The one with it's name in red.) With , you have plenty of time to Provoke, and draw your weapon. So, your Provoke macro should look like this: /ja "Provoke" It should look exactly like that. Yes you have to capitalize P, yes you have to use quotes. With that being said, happy Provoking! Weapons A good Warrior is expected to make wise choices about the weapons they carry. The wisest choice is without a doubt to carry both a trusty Great Axe and a lighter one-handed Axe. Warriors are better with these two weapons than any other weapons in the game - this means that the skillcap on these two weapons will always be higher than other weapons, making a Warrior naturally more accurate and powerful using axes as opposed to using other weapons. Starting Warriors may notice that they come equipped with an Onion Sword at lv1, but a wise Warrior would be quick to throw away this piece of garbage as soon as possible and get his/her hands on a Butterfly Axe at lv5. Not only are Warriors naturally more skilled in axes, but Great Axe weapon skills are extremely powerful early in the game and can easily transform Warriors into party MVPs. The first Great Axe weaponskill you will learn is Shield Break, which tears apart an enemy's evasion, making it easier not only for you, but for all of your party members to land their blows. At lv23 a Great Axe wielding Warrior will learn the weaponskill Sturmwind, which is easily the most powerful weaponskill in the game all the way until lv41. No other weapon can compete with a powerhouse Great Axe at this stage in the game. category:Jobs